Complementary
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Match v : to fit together, harmonize with, or equal one another. Post and/or during 5x02 fic. s l i g h t spoliers.


A little post/during 5x02 fic for you all. Hope you like.

P.S. Show not mine. Sadly. :( But all typos and mistakes are mine. Bummer...

* * *

Brennan sat in Booth's office, tapping her foot impatiently. He was in a meeting, according to Charlie, and should be back "soon." She was exactly sure when 'soon' was, as Charlie hadn't specified, and she hadn't thought to ask. All she knew was that it had already been ten minutes and she was already getting, what did Booth call it? Fidgety.

Yes, very fidgety – she couldn't stop playing with the box in her hand. It was very nicely wrapped, though she hadn't done it herself. She had seen it in the shop and bought it for him on impulse. She wasn't usually impulsive, but then again a lot of thing hadn't been going as per usual these days.

Placing the box on his desk she got up out of his guest chair as walked around behind the table. Here she got a clear view of everything he kept on it. Of course, she saw these things often, but rarely had a spare moment like this to actually peruse them. He had two photo frames on his desk. One of him and Parker; she loved that one. And in fact she had taken it if she remembered correctly. Side by side, it was obvious Parker shared his father's mischievous yet charming smile. Brennan hoped he would grow up just like him; the world needed more men like Booth.

The other photo was of them, at a bar they had gone to with the rest of the group after a case. I might not have been the most flattering photo as neither of them were looking at the camera. She had stolen a sip of Booth's beer and he was laughing as he was trying to take it back. Their fingers had interlaced around the bottle. It was a good night, she remembered fondly with a smile on her face. Sighing, she sat herself down in his chair, tapping her fingers on the edge of his desk. This "soon" was taking an awfully long time. Booth would've said "Forever!" which would definitely be an exaggeration. But she could hear his exasperated tone in her head and her smile got wider.

"Bones!" Her head snapped up to see him walking in, a great grin on his face, as if she had made his day.

She smiled back and moved to get out of his chair. He motioned her to stay where she was and perched himself on the edge of his desk, "What's up?"

She cocked an eyebrow, knowing that a couple of years ago she would've replied, "The sky." But instead she leaned over to grab the box on the table and handed it to him. "I got something for you."

He looked at her in confusion, "Bones... you already got me the book – you didn't have -"

"You're paying me back for the book," she interrupted him, "And I wanted to get something for you. Think of it as a.... welcome back present."

He smiled at her, shaking his head slightly, "Thanks..."

"Open it." She nudged and as he proceeded to slowly pick of the sticky tape, she held up a hand. "Wait!"

He looked at her, brow furrowed, now definitely confused. So she continued to explain: "Before you open it, don't take this as a attack on your virility. Despite our ranging incomes, this is a present. From me to you. "

He raised his eyebrows at her statement, knowing now that this was not a box of cookies. His eyes pierced into hers and she thought he was going to object but after a moment he just continued opening the gift. Once he had removed the fancy paper, he was left holding a plain brown box, this was on purpose. She had asked the shop to take it out of it original box, so as to preserve the surprise a little longer.

He held the box up, looking at her once again. Probably for a clue to what it was. She just shrugged, with a smirk on her face. While keeping her fingers crossed by her side; she really hoped he'd like it. Actually, obviously he'd like it. Maybe appreciate was a better word.

He opened the box slowly, his jaw dropping as he caught a glimpse of her present. He looked from it to her and back, several times.

"Bones. This. Is a Rolex."

She nodded, smiling. She slowly got out of her chair.

"Bones, I can't take this. Seriously. It's waaay too much."

"Booth." She placed a hand on his wrist.

"How much was this? I don't know-" He continued babbling, turning the box over to see if she had left a sticker on it. She wanted to laugh, as if Rolex's had price stickers.

"Booth, try it on." She leaned closer to pull it out of the box. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. As she casually, turned it over to undo the clasp, he caught a glimpse of something engraved on the back. To get a closer look, he gently took it from her. _Centre _was all it said but he understood perfectly. They were the centre, now and always would be.

"Bones..." he started but she ignored him and took the watch back so she could put it around his wrist. Just as she thought, it matched his tanned skin perfectly.

He stared at it for a while, before looking at her again with a look of bewilderment, "Are you sure? Like seriously sure? Cause I could pay -"

She chuckled, and placed a hand on his chest, which shut him up immediately. "Booth. It's a gift from me. Please, take it. Besides," she said, holding up her left wrist, "now we match."

It was true; his watch was the male version of hers. They were obviously meant to sit side by side. He looked her in the eye, matching his smile to hers, and placed his hand over hers on his heart. "We've always matched."


End file.
